


A Song For Light And Shadow

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Animal Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Community: comment_fic, Declarations Of Love, Fluff, M/M, Summer Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-07-27 03:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7601587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, Any, Babe, there's something tragic about you/Something so magic about you/Don't you agree?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Song For Light And Shadow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlehuntress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlehuntress/gifts).



Once upon a time there was love in their hearts, a place of laughter and joy where the dreamers lay. Something akin to warmth glows in Adrian’s chest as they kiss, feeling pure happiness flutter in the air. His boyfriend gets a little playful with him, gives his neck a small bite that tickles something silly and bubbly joyful and he squirms like an existed puppy, giggling. 

No matter the time of day, be it early dawn when the golden sun is slowly peeking over the horizon, or late in the night when the sky is dark and twinkles with silver stars, a kiss is always waiting for him. At night after they make love, when he moans and trembles, and they cling to each other through the shivery aftershocks, a soft, sweet kiss presses to Adrian’s quiver lips. 

When arms wrap around his waist and tug him close, he unconsciously holds his breath before bursting into a giggle fit of laughter as pink, soft lips press to the ticklish spot on his neck. He wiggles, he giggles; Adrian smiles up at Deran as he leans in to kiss him, and every kiss just gets a little sweeter. In the morning, before he steps into the shower, his toes curling into the bathmat as his boyfriend dip down to press the tenderness of a soft caress to his pink lips. 

Every kiss is sweet like honey, warm and soft, and he sees stars behind his eyelids every single time Deran palms his cheeks and pulls him into a kiss. “I love you,” Adrian whispers, his fingers sliding over the curve of Deran’s cheeks, smiling fondly. 

“I love you, too,” Deran’s lips whisper the words from his heart, pressing kisses soft and tender to Adrian’s sweet lips. 

With the warm amber gleam of the candlelight playing across his body, Adrian’s skin appears golden, almost sun-kissed. His lips are pink and plump, delicate nibbled kissed, and his pretty eyes shimmer jewel-bright. 

He is smiling like a fool in love as Deran presses soft, tender kisses to each of his cheeks. There is a storm of lust and love in his heart, the way Deran kisses him makes Adrian tremble, yet he is gentled by his lover’s tender touch, soothed as Deran leans in, palming both sides of his face and kissing him sweetly. 

Late nights drinking whiskey on the beach, and early morning cuddling on a soft bed of fluffy pillows. Adrian clings to hope, a desperate wish more time in paradise. Sharp canine teeth scrape along his skin, making him shiver, whine, holding on even tighter to what he loves most. They only have now, this time today and maybe tomorrow if they are lucky. Yet when the sunny summer sun fades and chilly fall creeps in with wisps of leaves, they will have to return to the real world where they risk drifting apart. 

His biggest fear is then the nightmares, terror in his heart with the thought of losing the man he loves another. To watch Deran walk off into the sunset with another soul mate, laughing till their lips are numb, holding hands and gazing up at a sky filled with a thousand twinkling stars, fills Adrian with dread. He’s fully aware that they are living on borrowed time, they ran away from their families like teenagers in love, and eventually, they will have to return home. 

One day, he will leave this beach with Deran, and while their love is everlasting now on the summer beach, who is to say it will not fade once they have to hide their love. Deran could forget about him once he is back in the family business, could cast him aside without a second thought. If they stay here, everything is perfect and good, and he almost sighs at the thought of them loving and living in Belize, a perfect paradise for soulmates in love. 

Deran calls him foolish, scoffing playfully at his silly thoughts because they are ridiculous and will never come true. He could never love anyone other than Adrian, his heart belongs to him. He weaves his arms around his boyfriend, tugging Adrian close and kissing his lips, promising their love will last forever and ever, amen. “I will always love you, beautiful.” 

Adrian buries his face into the curve of Deran’s neck, cheeks flushing warm and rosy at Deran’s pet name for him. He needs Deran like he needs air, to feel his soft touch on his skin, the warmth of his embrace wrapped around him like a cozy blanket on a chilly day, soft kisses to his lips that make him smile as bright as the summer sun. 

He has stumbled upon a perfect dream, here in Belize, among the surf and sand and the nights holding Deran close to him, and he refuses to let that happiness fade…and when Deran holds onto him just a little bit tighter and kisses his lips tenderly, promising him a lifetime of love, Adrian believes that maybe, just maybe, fairy tales do come true. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/795364.html?thread=102307044#t102307044)


End file.
